Rise of Frozen 2
by X-Flower-X
Summary: This story is 9 months after Frozen, every thing that had happened was still in everyone's memory, but things are going to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my native language is not English but I've tried my very best to make good sentences. Have fun reading and if you notice incorrect sentences please let me know. :)**

**I do not own Rise of The Guardians, Frozen or any characters in this story.**

**_1 Anna's idea._**

It was morning and Anna woke up by the light and the birds that were outside whistling their morning song, when she had gone to bed last night she had a great idea. She went out of bed and got dressed, usually she was woken up by her head clerk Clarissa, she took care for her since that she was little and Anna was very put on her. Clarissa was a sweet woman with half long brown hair that she always carried in a top knot, she was end 40 but always looked good, she had a slim figure and a sweet face. Anna thought it was always nice to talk with her about everything, but this morning it was Anna wake up early and Clarissa was not there yet. Anna just pulled her shoes on and wanted to start with her hair when there was a knock on the door, "Come in!" she called with a cheerful voice. It was Clarissa. "Your Highness, I didn't realize you were already awake, if I had known earlier I'd come to help," she said as she quickly picked up the brush to brush Anna's hair. Anna sat down behind her dressing table and looked at Clarissa from the mirror. "Clarissa, just call me Anna, I know you for so long and really don't mind it. And I was early woken up, you could not know that." she said with a smile on her face. Clarissa had brushed her hair and now began to braid it and smiled friendly, she knew that Princess Anna prefered te be called just Anna but she was the Princess of Arendelle.

When Clarissa had finished Anna's hair she stepped to the side so that Anna could get up, even though Anna dressed herself she always needed someone's help to pull her corset tight so it would fit perfectly. They looked to the result in the large mirror on Anna's room. "You look beautiful again today, Princess Anna," said Clarissa with a smile. Anna turned around to look, she had a simple yet elegant new green dress with a beautiful dark green corset over it. She was happy with the result and walked over to her dressing table where a necklace of her mother which she had found always so beautiful and put it on. Kristoff had said that it looks beautiful with her eyes, she chuckled to herself. The relationship between Kristoff and her was really serious and there for she was happy. Clarissa stood in the room and waited until Anna was ready, Anna turned and walked to Clarissa. "Thanks Claris, I'm going to tell my idea to Elsa and see if she is ready for breakfast," said Anna while she walked to the door and made a jump of enthusiasm. "Good idea Princess Anna, I make your room in order and let the chefs know that you are ready for breakfast," said Clarissa while she picked up the bed clothes ofAnna. Anna gave a nod of approval and walked out the door on her way to Elsa's room. When she came around the corner she saw that Elsa came out of her room, she had a beautiful glittery ice-blue dress with a slightly darker blue embellished corset, her hair in the well-known braid which rested on her shoulder. She didn't worn the ice dress which she often did and Anna was crazy about that dress but this dress was new and also very nice "Wow, Elsa! I see that you have a new dress too, It's beautiful!"said Anna while she grabbed Elsa's hands and turned a round together. Elsa looked at her sister with a smile "good morning Anna, yes it is indeed a very beautiful dress." She said as she looked at it and it gently stroke it smooth with her hands "your's is also very very beautiful! Help me remember that I personally send a compliment to the creator about these dresses." "I'll help you remember," Anna laughed, "but I wanted to tell you a very good idea and ask what you think of it," she said as she poked Elsa in her flank. Elsa was just about to ask what it was when a servant came to them "Your Highnesses breakfast is ready to be served," he said. "Thank you, we are on the way." Elsa said with a friendly voice and gave a nod as a sign of thanks. The servant bowed and went back to where he had come from. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and walked hurriedly to the stairs to go to the dining room, "Ho Ho Anna why in such a hurry?" said Elsa who was giggling behind Anna. "Well, I am quite hungry and if we are sitting at the table I can finally tell you my idea." she said as they walked down the stairs together towards the dining room.

Once arrived to the dinning room Elsa sat down on her permanent place at the head of the table, Anna took her place left to Elsa. The table was already covered with tableware, glass and a can of milk, the maids came through the door from the kitchen with two plates with food on them, Anna sniffed the scent of French toast "Ooh! That was long ago, I'm crazy about those things." she said with childlike pleasure in her voice, Elsa rolled her eyes and laughed at Anna who quickly began to eat with twinkling eyes. "So, what did you want to tell me?" asked Elsa while getting her mouth clean. Anna looked up from her plate and swallowed what she had in her mouth. "Oh yeah, that's right I almost forgot!" She put her cutlery on the side, took a sip of milk and founded to Elsa. "Well, I was thinking last night about the ball on the coronation day and I thought it was such a pity that that didn't happen because ... well ... you know." stammered Anna. Elsa looked a bit crestfallen to her plate, everything that had happened that day she would rather forget as soon as possible but of course it can't be forgotten, what has happened had happened. Anna soon went further: "And I mean I think you really deserve a nice ball, what am I saying you deserve a fantastic ball! You had become Queen and we have not even properly can celebrate that. You know where I want to go? " Anna looked at her questioningly and put a hand on her arm. Elsa smiled, her sister was right. Since that incident she had no real party given in honor of her Coronation. "Anna..." Elsa looked at her and saw the glint in Anna's eyes. "I think it's a super idea." Anna jumped of her chair of joy and gave her sister a hug. "Ooh thank you thank you! I knew you would love the idea, we're going to make the preparations for a big party, Elsa! " Elsa laughed and cuddled her sister back. They left each other and Anna sat back down and they ate further.

Anna suddenly stopped eating and looked at her big sister with a grin on her face. Elsa who had not immediately notices just continued eating, but when she looked up she saw Anna who looked at her with a grin from ear to ear. "What.. What is Anna? "asked Elsa with a quizzical look and a raised eyebrow. Anna giggled and poked in Elsa's flank. "You might come across your true love." she said as she laughed and stuck out her tongue to Elsa who had raised an eyebrow and had gotten red cheeks about what her sister just had said. "Maybe ... maybe not," Elsa stammered and completed with eating in order to proceed with her paperwork where no end seemed to come. Anna laughed and put her cutlery also on her plate. Elsa felt her cheeks were still warm and cooled herself off by breathe in and with a cold sigh out. She decided to come to another topic about Kristoff: "and uhm ... How is it between you and Kristoff?" Anna sighed with joy "Good, very good even, it's really become a serious relationship and I want no one else more around me than Kristoff... except you of course, you mean a lot to me. Not that he doesn't mean a lot to me, but Kristoff makes me so happy! Not that you don't make me happy but ... wait what? Let me start again ... " "It's all right Anna, I get it," chuckled Elsa. "Well I just go and start with my paperwork, there seems to be no end to arrive and now I need a ball to organiz too." Elsa sighed, through all that work she had hardly any time for herself to practice with her power. They stood up and walked towards the door, Anna picked Elsa's arm gently up and looked at her. "Can I help you organize the ball? It is my idea. " Elsa looked dubious, "would you want to do that? That saves me work again, and since I am on schedule I might finally have time to practice." Anna squeezed gently in her arm "But of course I want to do that for you, otherwise I didn't offered it to you." she said with a wink, "let the organizing of the ball to me, when I'm done I only need some getting sign from you." Elsa looked relieved to Anna. "Thank you so much! That would greatly help me!" she said with a smile. "Everything for my big sister." Anna chuckled as she walk up the stairs together and each went to their own work room.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I Hope you like Chapter 2, and again my native language is not English, I've done my very best to make good sentences and words. Have fun reading and if samothing is not correct please let me know. You can also let me know if you like it, I would love to read what you think about it. :) _**

**_2 A strange wind._**

Elsa closed the door, of her work room, behind her and plopped down on her chair behind the large desk, she sighed, there was still so much to do and she had no sense to do it. She noticed that is was hot in her workroom, she stood up and walked toward the glass doors leading to a balcony, where you could look over Arendelle. She opened the doors and let the cold air blow over her face, she walked to the railing, leaned on it and looked out over the city and the beautiful landscape around it. She sighed one more time and walked back inside, she was happy that she didn't have to hide her powers anymore, it whas a relief. She went back to her richly decorated desk and began to read, sign the papers and where necessary adjust a few things.

After, what seemed like a eternity, she had finally finished all the paperwork, she leaned back in her chair and looked satisfied to the stack finished papers. She stood up and walked back to the balcony and saw that the Sun was already high in the sky, she estimated that it was around lunch time. Just when she thought about that there was a knock on the door. "Come on in!" exclaimed Elsa from the balcony, it was her personal clerk Hanna who, like Clarissa with Anna, already took care of her when she was little. Hanna is a small but always friendly periodically woman, she had black, already graying, short hair and she always wore something of a bonnet or little hat.

Elsa always thought it was fine to talk about things with Hanna and wanted to hear her opinion on how she thought about it. It gave Elsa just a little more confidence. Hanna walked in and bowed, Elsa had sometimes said that that was unnecessary because she knew her for so long, but Hanna had insisted to do it anyway because it's just so heard. Elsa had therefore accepted that decision. "Your Majesty, the lunch is ready to be served. Your sister wait's for u with a mountain of papers, she asked me if I wanted to get you and make sure you brought a pen. " Elsa shook her head smiling, as Anna had something in her mind it has to be done as quickly as possible. "Thanks, I'll be there right away with a pen." Said Elsa while she walked to her desk to pick up a pen. Hanna bowed and left the room.

Elsa just wanted to close the balcony doors when there was suddenly a strong wind that blew all the papers across the room, she closed the doors quickly "Hmm strange ... the wind wasn't blowing that hard earlier today." she murmured to herself. With a deep sigh, she looked at her workroom, all her papers were fanned out over the ground. She didn't feel like wanting to clean it up right away and she didn't want to let Anna wait much longer. So she decided to return here after the lunch just to clean it up instead of going straight to the castle gardens. She stepped over the papers and walked to the door, looked one more time around, shut the door behind her and walked into the direction of the dining room. She had a strange feeling... There was something with that wind, but she had no idea what it was.

The boy who sat on the balcony railing and had watched her let his breath escape. He didn't even realize he had held his breath, but he was convinced that she had felt his presence and that was new to him. He sighed, this was the second time he had seen her, the first time was a few days back when he had seen her walk in the gardens. He sighed again, she was so beautiful with her ice-blue dress and platinum blonde hair ... He shook himself awake, got up and jumped from the railing back to where he came from.

Elsa walked, still in thoughts, in the dining room. When Anna saw Elsa she straightened up, gave her a hug and quickly went back down. Elsa was extracted from her thoughts and smiled because of Anna's enthusiasm. "So did it all worked out with the preparations for-" she couldn't even make her sentence because Anna pushed a pile of papers in Elsa's face. " Yes of course! Everything is ready and only needs your signature." she said with a proud face. Elsa took the pile over and sat down. "Good good, I have taken a pen with me, but will we first have some lunch?" Elsa asked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yes of course but can we wait a little longer? I've asked Kristoff to have lunch with us, is that alright?" Anna asked while she was a bit of red.

A servant who had stood for the doors of the kitchen had heard about Kristoff and went inside to say that there had to come a third plate. Elsa looked at Anna with a serious look, Anna wanted to say something but Elsa was quicker "but of course Kristoff may lunch with us!" she said as she picked up Anna's shoulder and looked at her with a grin. Anna looked relieved "Pff.. I was afraid you would be angry when I saw you look like that." Anna said while she wiped her hand over her forehead as a sign of relief. Elsa laughed. "Are you crazy, of course not! Kristoff may eat with us as many times as he wants! If it had been Hans it was a different story. "she joked. Anna shook her head. "Uhg Hans...I'm so glad I have Kristoff now." The door opened "I heard my name?" It was Kristoff who came inside with a grin on his face at the sight of the two sisters. "Kristoff! Come sit quickly! "said Anna with a big smile on her face. Kristoff sat down beside Anna and gave her a small kiss. "So, well, tell me where that was all about." he said as he tried to look strict. Anna slammed her hand against his arm and laughed "Ooo just about that I am so happy that I have you now." She said blushing a bit. Kristoff was about to give her a kiss when a servant came to the table. "Can the lunch be served your Majesty?" she asked with a bow. "But of course, thank you Ellenora." said Elsa with a nod. Ellenora hurried back to the kitchen and kept the door's open for the servants, who put the plate's on the table.

Kristoff looked crestfallen. "No carrots for Sven?" he said with a wink to Elsa. Elsa did if she had committed a big mistake and hit herselves on her forehead. "Oh what dumb! I forget ... Ellenora would you be so kind to pick up a bunch of carrots for Sven?" Elsa asked and Anna giggled. "But of course, your Highness." said Ellenora, she didn't understood why but was going to do what was instructed to her. Anna and Elsa giggled, Kristoff looked at them and raised an eyebrow "what? Sven just loves his carrots." Elsa shook her head smiling. "It's all right Kristoff, the carrots are coming, but we will eat first."

It was quiet while they were eating, you could hear only the sound of silverware and Kristoff who was chewing, he looked up and swallowed what he had in his mouth and saw that the carrots were laid down next to him. "Thanks Ellenora!" he said excited "and now I have broken the silence I would like to ask you something Anna..." Anna and Elsa looked up, both curious about what was coming. "Do you feel like to take a walk along the water tomorrow night with me?" he said with a bit of a red face. Elsa could not suppress a smile, she was so happy for her sister that she had found someone who was so sweet and caring, but at the same time she felt a pang of sadness because she never had someone loved her as much as Kristoff loves Anna.

Anna was beaming with joy "Ooh Kristoff, I would love to! That's so romantic!" she said with a twinkle in her eyes as they looked at each other. "Is that oké with you Elsa?"Anna asked. "Anna ... you do not have to ask permission from me if you can make an evening walk with Kristoff, of course that is oké with me, I think that you're old enough to decide for yourself," said Elsa with a wink. "Yes I know but ... Well ... I like to know it for sure anyway." Anna said. Elsa smiled and gave a small tweak in Anna's arm to let her know that she did understand. They ate again and Elsa wondered what Kristoff was planning during that walk. She saw through his twinkling eyes and a small grin on his face that he slightly hid something, but what made it out, she thought, that was not her cause. She trusted Kristoff.

Lunch was done and the table was cleared. Kristoff had excused himself and was already gone because he still had work to do and he needed to give Sven his carrots. Elsa moved the pile of paper in front of her and picked up the pen that she had taken with her. She reviewed the first paper, Anna looked over her shoulder and coughed "Uh.. Elsa.. you don't have to check the papers, you just have to sign them. I've put them together with Jacob (that is Elsa's main Advisor) and discussed everything we also made a guest list." Elsa looked at her sister. "Are you sure?" "Yes according to Jacob it was all be fine." Anna smiled.

"Alright then.. then I only put my signature below it. Are the invitations already written? " At the moment Elsa asked it the doors opened and Jacob came inside with a basket full of letters and envelope's. "I think my reply is there." Said Elsa with a smile. Anna turned and took the basket from Jacob. Jacob was an old man who has been the head Advisor of their father too. He was a thin man who ran a little crooked and didn't have much hair. He always had reading glasses on his head and sometimes he was busy for hours to find it, somehow he forgot that those glasses were there. Elsa and Anna respected him.

He was a good back support for Elsa because he knew more of governing than she did. Jacob bowed his head and walked, as fast as he could, away again to go get the wax and seal. Meanwhile Elsa signed the papers that Anna had prepared for her. While she was signing them Anna folded the invitations and put them in an envelope. They were busy when Jacob came back with the wax and the seal to close the invitations with a signet. He put it on the table and lit the candle so that the wax could get hot. Elsa looked up from her papers "Thank you, Jacob." she said and smiled to the old man. "Don't mention it my child." was all he said when he walked out of the room again. Jacob never said much, only when it was necessary.

Elsa watched the man go with a little smile on her face, she knew Jacob for so long, he was a kind of Grandpa for her, he was always friendly, but could also be very strict. Especially when Jacob taught them. Jacob knew a lot about the world and teached them when they were little princesses. Elsa and Anna were fond of his stories and Jacob loved to tell them. But there had to be more learned than just exciting adventures and then he found it important that they paid attention, even if it was boring. At those times he had to be extra strict. But in retrospect Elsa was glad Jacob was the one who had teached them when they were little.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I hope you like this Chapter. Sorry if my English isn't so good, I've tried my very best. Enjoy reading :)_**

**_3 preparations for a ball._**

After a while they were finally finished writing. Elsa gave a sigh. "So, done. Now only the seal on it and the invitations can be sent." She smiled at Anna. "Ooh! May I do it Elsa? Please?! "said Anna while she folded her hands together and looked begging at her. Elsa laughed, she knew how much Anna liked it to press the seal. "Go ahead." Elsa said with a laugh. Anna smiled and together they started to stack the invitations. When that was done Elsa called a male servant, he took the letters over and brought them to the ship.

Anna looked relieved and said "so, that's that. now we have to wait until we finally got a big party and have a ball." Elsa was happy that finally everything was done and she could go practice "Yes, about a month, we have here a big ball." she said with grin of satisfaction "I guess now I —" Suddenly it dawned on her that it was still a mess in her workroom and that she had yet to organize those papers that were fanned all over the ground. Anna looked at her questioningly. "I wanted to say that I can finally go practice with my powers, but I had forgotten that the wind has blown all my papers across the room so I have to clean it up first." Elsa said with a deep sigh. "I can help you with that." said Anna as she walked along. "With the two of us it's faster so you can continue with practice." "Thank you Anna, I appreciate that." Elsa said with a smile.

They walked together to the workroom of Elsa and went in "so, it looks like a bomb has exploded." joked Anna. Elsa raised an eyebrow. "very funny Anna.. Let's clean up everything, then we can continue with what we want to do. I didn't have the time to do something for myself these day's." Anna knew this was true, since their parents were no longer alive Elsa had to do a lot. Fortunately, Jacob was there to help and to teach her what she had to do, but now she was the Queen and had to do it all on her own. She barely had time for herself.

Anna thought it was pretty annoying for her sister, she wanted to see Elsa happy, not that Elsa wasn't happy, but she had so much to do. But Anna was convinced that that would change after the ball, she had invited instant more Kings and queens of which she knew who had a son who was older than 21. So that she might become interested in a handsome Prince who could help her. Anna smiled to herself, she hoped that it would work.

They were finished cleaning up all the papers and Elsa and Anna went on there way down. It was already late in the afternoon and Anna had promised Kristoff to go look at Sven together and to visit Olaf in the beautiful Woods of Arendelle. She gave Elsa a hug and headed for the stables where Kristoff was waiting with Sven. Elsa walked through the castle gardens, finally she had time to practice, she was just looking for an object on which she could practice ... She looked around and saw the stone vase that always stood on a stone pillar. Normally there were flowers in it, but now he was empty. A perfect object to practice on, Elsa thought to herself. She walked over and stand on about a foot or two from it, she breathed in and breathed a cold sigh out again. She reached forward and she concentrated on the vase and shot a ice beam from her palm. The vase was immediately surrounded by a thick layer of ice. "That was not the intension," she murmured to herself. She let the ice melt and tried it again, but again not the effect where she was hoping for.

She sighed deeply, let the ice melt again and went back ready. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the vase and on the purpose what she wanted to achieve. it was intended that the vase would come in a layer of frost and not in a thick layer of ice. She opened her eyes and this time she pointed with her finger to the vase and let a radius of her ice go to it. The ice hit the vase and on the spot where the vase was hit came a very thin layer of ice. It spread over the vase and stopped. Elsa's eyes were big, it was successful, she just did it! Elsa wanted to walk to the vase, but then she saw that the thin layer of ice went down the pillar and on a piece of the ground. On the place where the vase was hit the ice was thicker and soon the whole vase and pillar were again covered with a layer of thick ice. "Argh!.. What am I doing wrong?! "she called frustrated to herself and made a hand motion to melt the ice again.

It melted away and evaporated in the air, she was frustrated that she had failed and was thinking of what else to do. Elsa thought of how she had done it the last time when the city was caused because of her. Suddenly it dawned on her, love, it wat love. That was why the ice melt the last time, maybe she had to not only consider what she wanted to achieve but she had to feel the love of the people who care about her.

With this in mind she went back into position, breathed in and focused on what she wanted, but this time also on the love of her sister for her and the fact that she accepted her with her powers. She pointed with her finger to the vase and let a radius of her ice go to it, it hit the vase and it immediately enveloped in a very thin layer of ice. She walked up to it and watched it for a while, there happened nothing anymore. "It worked..." she said surprised to herself. "What worked?" asked a voice behind her. She was shocked, turned around quickly and threw a small snow storm to the voice, she had been so in her thoughts that she haven't heard someone coming.

The voice got a broadside of snow in his face and started sputtering and spluttering and tried to protect his face with his hands. "Stop! It's me!" he shouted above the small storm that got in his face. Elsa stopped and saw to her surprise that it was Kristoff. "Kristoff! You scared me!" Then she saw Anna lying on the ground with laughter, now she had to laugh hard too about what just had happened. Kristoff tried to look angry, but he wasn't really angry, and started to shake the snow from his hair and wiping it of his clothes. Anna was now standing and came to them with tears of laughter. "I said so!" she said as she had to suppress laughter, "do not scare her." She spluttered it back out with laughter and Kristoff shrugged "again, what worked?" Elsa laughed and stepped to the side so that he could see, she couldn't breathe any more and had to concentrate on breathing.

When she was breathing normal again she said "well, I tried to create a layer of frost on that vase, but it didn't work. I tried again and again and it finally worked." She grinned. Kristoff and Anna looked at the vase which was indeed under a thin layer of frost, you could see all the beautiful ice crystals. "Wow, Elsa! That's beautiful, and that vase is much better now. " Anna smiled and stuck a thumb. Kirstoff reviewed the vase carefully again. "hmm Yes that is definitely a nice piece of ice." He smiled " I love ice." Anna looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sometimes I wonder why you chose me and not Elsa" she said as she tried to keep her face in a fold. "I sometimes ask myself that too." Kristoff replied with a very serious face. Anna looked at him startled but when he failed to keep his face in a fold Anna gave him smiling a punch on his arm and then a kiss on his cheek.

Kristoff was a little red but pulled her close for an kiss. "Uche uche... I uh ... do not want to distort the moment." Elsa said with a friendly face "but uhm.. why did you actually come here? Apart from to scare me. " Anna and Kristoff looked at each other quizzically. "So, why did we came again..." Anna said while she deeply thought about it. Kristoff also looked questionable, when it suddenly shot to him "O! We came to tell you the news we've heard." Anna squeezed him softly in his arm "Yes that was it, we have news about Prince Hans," she said with a grin. Elsa's mood was immediately less after hearing his name. "What news?" was the only thing that she asked, while she looked to the grin of Anna and wondered why she was still grinning at hearing his name, she hated him.

"His eldest brother Prince Victor, which has now become King by the way, has locked up Prince Hans for his actions and let him work as a stable boy in the stables as punishment. And King Victor offers his sincere apologies for the absurd behavior of his brother." by hearing this news Elsa's mood was the same as before again.

"That is good news, now we have no more trouble with that man." she said with a big smile on her face. "Oh, and it's time to dine." added Kristoff while he picked up Anna's hand. Elsa looked at the sky and saw to her surprise that it was indeed already started to shimmer. They went back to the Castle where they wnet to the dining room.

After dinner she had walked with Anna in the castle garden and rumored about everything, she also had show Anna how she now could surrount things with a thin layer of frost. Anna, as usual, had watched with childlike enthusiasm to how Elsa did it. After the walk Elsa had decided to go to bed early, she went to her room and saw that Hanna had already put up the bed with clean sheets, had closed the curtains and had lit the oil light next to Elsa's bed. Hanna was just looking in the large closet to find a clean nightgown for Elsa. "Had your Majesty a nice walk in the gardens?" asked Hanna still looking in the closet. "Yes, it's a beautiful night tonight," said Elsa while she sat down for her dressing table and began to unbraid her hair.

Hanna resigned the nightgown, that she had selected for Elsa, on the bed and headed for the dressing table, she picked up the ornate brush and brushed Elsa's hair. Elsa was accustomed to it that her mother always brushed her hair before she went to bed. A pang of sadness came on Elsa's face when she thought of her mother. Hanna saw it. "She would have been so proud of you, your Majesty. I know that for sure." she said as she gave a small tweak in her shoulder and continued brushing. Elsa knew what she meant, but could not longer stop a tear from ran over her cheek. Hanna smiled sadly and handed her a handkerchief. Elsa wiped the tear away. "Come on Elsa, conceal, don't feel..." she said very softly to herself. Hanna did not hear it otherwise she would have said it was oke to mourning the loss of her parents. Elsa stood up and Hanna made her corset loose at the back and laid it on the big Chair in the room.

Then she unzipped the back of the dress so that Elsa could change clothes to go to bed. Elsa kept her dress solid so that it wouldn't slide down and turned to Hanna "thank you Hanna, I'm going to bed now." she said with a smile to cover her grief. "No thanks your Majesty. That is my work. Sleep well, then you will feel a little bit better tomorrow. " Hanna had noticed the grief, Elsa nodded. "Sleep tight, Queen Elsa." Hanna said and she makes a small bow. "Thank you, Hanna. For everything. " And Elsa gave a nod as a thank you. Hanna made another bow and left the room. Elsa let her dress slide off and quickly pulled her Nightgown on and crawled under the sheets. She sighed, Hanna had forgotten to put the door open for fresh air. She climbed back out of her bed, moved the curtain aside and opened one door. She wanted to close the curtain again but instead ran on the balcony and breathed in the cool evening air and leaned against the railing from the balcony to enjoyed the view of the setting sun.

He couldn't help it, he wanted to see her again ... As fast as he could, he went back to the spot where he knew she was. He had stood on the balcony and looked inside, but to his disappointment it was not the person he was looking for, the women in the room was working, that was probably a clerk of her, she made the room ready for the night, he thought. He had been waiting for a while on the railing with his staff where he leaned against. The curtains were closed but he remained seated, he didn't know why but he remained, he had to see her again. He waited and waited, it seemed like an eternity ... he decided it was time to go, he just flew in the air when he heard a click of a door that was opened, and there she was, he hovered still above the balcony and saw her go to the railing, she leaned against it and looked over the country. He could not keep his eyes off her, even in that long light blue nightgown decorated with white ice crystals and her hair down, she was still as beautiful as the last time he had seen her. He landed down next to her and sit on the railing to look at her. It didn't take long for her to look up, he did not know why, but she seemed confused.

She walked back to the door and he followed her with his eyes, she turned once more and sighed. Then he saw the sadness in her eyes, it hurt him to see her that way and he wanted to comfort her but he couldn't do that because she didn't saw him. She went through the door and shut the curtain. Hmm, she left the door open, strange. He waited for a while and then slipped through the open door inward to look one more time. She lay in bed with teary eyes and cheeks but he could see that she was sleeping. He turned and walked to the door back to the balcony. He found it terribly to see her that way and he didn't even know her. He shook his head and flew into the night.


End file.
